Another Rain
by DeathDaisy
Summary: *One-Shot* She stood there, hair flickering madly in the strong downpour. "Shouldn't you be somewhere warm?" he asked, smirk ever present. Damon/OC Ella


**.**

**Wow, Typing something in a few that isn't a collab :D **

**I'm happy with this..i think its different of what i normally have.. Basically, i wanted to show pre-s1 Damon, compulsion getting everything he wants with a twing of humanity..i hope it worked :P Slight Lemon..**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

She stood there, just stood. Toes buried in the wet sand. Her wet hair flickering madly in the raging wind. Waves crashing against the rocks.

The rain continued its steady down pour, making her light blue dress stick to her.

She tilted her head upwards to the sky, spreading her hands wide, a small smile creeping onto her face despite the tears.

"If you're going to scream I'm the queen of the world, I'm out of here" a male voice rung out, snapping the girl out of her obvious statues.

"this is a public beach" she stated, before turning to look at the source of the voice, finding no one.

"Boo" he said again, now right next to her.

The wind picked up, the rain spluttered down faster, the waves crushed violently.

"shouldn't you be somewhere warm?" the girl rolled her eyes,

"shouldn't you be somewhere warm?" he echoed.

Curiosity got the best of her, turning to the man who decided to take a hobby in annoying her. Her eyes racked his body, head to toe. The dark hair, sticking on his forehead that seemed to bring out the brightness of his blue eyes, his skin glowing pale in the night.

"going half naked?" she raised an eyebrow at his sculpted chest,

He merely shrugged, plastering onn his smirk, "what are you doing out here in the rain" he asked, looking into her light brown eyes. Melting like honey.

"I had to get out of the house. I moved down to the beach house earlier this week" her automated answered flowed out of her before she could even blink.

"why did you do that?"

"I wanted some space" she said, crossing her arms, not breaking the eye contact, "they're having me retake senior year to get better grades at my SAT's. I failed only one. Freaking bio. My ninth subject! Just to be a doctor! I don't want that." her tone turned hostel.

"tell them to take a beat then" he offered, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't" she whispered, his hot breath making her shiver under the downpour. "they are still my parents, stranger"

"Its Damon" his smirk stayed perfectly intact, pushing his hands in his pockets, taking a step back from her.

"Ella" she said, extending her arm,

He raised his eyebrows, standing still, before shaking it, "you're freezing" he stated

"I love the rain"

"not if it's going to give you pneumonia, go home, Ella" he stated, figuring out to try it without compulsion.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "you care, that's an interesting quality in someone" sarcasm lasing her words,

"then let's take this conversation somewhere dry"

"you hate the rain"

"more or less" he said, turning back to the ocean,

"where do you live?"

"somewhere far away" he admitted, watching the waves crashing upon the rocks, then retreating like a fallen soldier. Only to return to hit with even more force than before.

An endless cycle.

"come with me, then" she asked, "I'm not going to leave you out here to freeze Mr. go around shirt less in the rain"

Damon chuckled out loud, startling the 19 year old, grabbing her arm, smacking her to him.

"ow! You've got muscles, and you proved it" she rubbed her nose. Then caught off guard, she looked up at him, "you're burning up"

"nah, normal temp" he shot back at her, smirk ever present. "lets go" he said, his icy blue's dilating looking at her melted Carmel's.

"okay" she squeaked, grabbing his arm and dashing down the shore.

. . .

"Tea" she asked sniffing the cinnamon scented air, walking out in a sea-green flowy dress,

The towel dropped from her hair, as her eyes gazed at the flickering light of the lit fireplace, over throwing the darkness with a soft orange hue on an unmistakable pale figure stood,

"about time" he said, not turning to her, crossing his arms,

"I showered" she said simply, holding out her palms to the flames, sitting cross legged on the rug.

He merely chuckled, sitting down next to her;

"you said you didn't see care in people, why?"

"when did I say that," she raised an eyebrow, turning herself to look at him,

"change of question: why do you find caring an interesting quality?" he raises his eyebrows,

Their knee's where touching, as Ella preoccupied herself with running her hand in her long semi wet hair,

"people only care of themselves, their own image, that's the extent of caring in this world is, 'would someone scratch my overly expensive car while I'm at a meeting'. You can't find a person who genuinely cares. Except for a few individuals"

"who are those few?" he inquired, placing a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his,

"kids" she spoke softly, "infants are the purest forms of life on this earth, I've figured that out myself, twin nieces" she smiled, "and some rare people, exhibit A- my brother and his wife"

"how many siblings do you have?"

"its just Estrella and Edan" she shrugged, "Edan is the only person who ever spoke up for me, he says its 'cause I'm already too stubborn to let anyone faze me. Except mom and dad that is" she pulled a face

"let me guess, they're strict blab la bla" he rolled his eyes,

"they are the most annoying people I've ever saw. Literally. Think 18-something century ago. The want everything perfect, they just want people to follow their orders, and never fall off the track they set for us, like Estrella for example, she does everything they ask her to. Be doctor? sure, get straight A's, she does it, Get married? Guess what? 'Stella Gets a fiancé. She's impossible!"

Damon snorted, "and you feel you're always the second best, that you could never ever compete with the perfectionist, that no matter what you do, the parents will always put your needs second." Venom dripped,

"Exactly!" she raked a hand through her hair, "kindness of heart is something rare. I'm lucky I have it, and show it" slowly returning to her normal tone, "you are hot" she noted,

"gee thanks" he snickered at the obvious, a smug smirk already plastering on his face.

"no! I meant you're warm, not like- oh god" she ran a hand on her face, feeling her face heat up before looking at him again, still smug.

The fire flickered across their two bodies, Ella moved, leaning her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her, "and you're freezing" he added

She stuck her tongue out, twisting around to meet his smirk,

"I'll be your fireplace and you'll be my fridge" he offered, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine

"good offer" she whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear, not breaking eye contact as they inched closer, lips millimeters apart.

"Tomorrow morning, you can call your brother. Tell him that you are going to follow your dreams. And do. Crash at a friend's before applying to Schoolership, get accepted, take a job, do whatever. It's your ship. I'm just advising" he said

Ella held her breath, feeling his warm cinnamon breath flan on her face before a heated pair of lips crashed on her own, electricity pulsed down her body, her hands immediately hooking around his neck,

If she was standing up, her knee's would buckle.

The next thing she knew, she was knocked on the carpet, Damon pinning her down as her dress ripped, leaving her half naked.

Damon's eyes racked her, as she took the liberty to press another heated kiss to his lips.

He trailed kisses along her jaw line, going down her neck. Sucking a kissing at random as she ran her colded hands down his sides. At a sudden, he bit her neck, making her shriek.

"calm down" he smirked, his vamped face looking right into her dilated eyes, she nodded, straddling her legs around him.

Fire flickered on their bodies leaving the rest unwritten.

. . .

The next morning, she felt utterly at bliss, despite the soreness. She rapidly blinked her eyes open, running a hand through her now sandy hair. Wait. Sandy?

Only she saw that she was alone. On the fluffy carpet in front of the dying fireplace. Heat rushed through her cheeks holding the soft brown blanket on her body, still smelling like his cinnamon scent.

She felt a lazy grin etch on her face, standing up, looking for the scraps of her sea green dress, finding none, her blue dress laying perfectly on a chair.

Why was their sand in her hair again? She made her way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before throwing on a pale pink flowy dress, walking outside.

She dialed the familiar number she knew by heart,

"Hey El" he answered in his sleepy voice, "this better be good"

"it is good, Edan"

"someone's cheerful" he muttered,

"I'm following my dream" she simply said

"really?"

"if mom and dad don't like it, the hell with it, it's my ship, and I get to damn choose where to sail"

"that's my sister" he laughed, "where to now?"

"I'm moving out of the house, I thought I'd crash at yours till I find me something"

"of course, my home is yours too, lil sis" he laughed, "now I'm going back to sleep, call me when dawn is over"

Ella rolled her eyes "sure thing bro"

With a lazy smile, she pressed her toes in the soft cool sand, the sun making its grand entrance.

Was last night even real? She thought, his icy blue eyes flashing behind her eyelids. Before opening her honey colored eyes, looking at the patch of pink in the darkened sky.

She always thought sunrise was prettier that the sunset. It marked the beginning of something.

**.**

**How'd it go?**


End file.
